The present invention relates generally to the field of software updates, and more particularly to the utilization of stack trace monitoring to distribute relevant software updates.
When a software failure occurs, a system administrator may need to determine whether a relevant software update has been created as a fix. Applying all available updates as in sensitive/production environments may not be advantageous, as unnecessary changes may need to be avoided in order to prevent the introduction of new defects. Applying only relevant updates may minimize the risk of the introduction of new software bugs, yet fix the imminent defect.